Our Last Summer? We Don't Think So
by monotnlfe
Summary: Ini mungkin musim panas terakhir mereka di Aoba Johsai, tapi bukan musim panas terakhir mereka untuk dapat berkumpul lagi.


Musim panas.

Dimana kebanyakan orang memilih untuk mengurung dirinya dikamar dan bermanja ria dengan es krim dan kipas angin, bahkan ac. Dimana kebanyakan orang enggan keluar rumah kecuali ada hal yang memang mendesak. Dimana pantai menjadi destinasi wisata yang paling banyak dikunjungi, ingin mencari kesejukan dengan bermain air katanya.

Namun tidak dengan empat remaja yang sedang berada di gym Aoba Johsai ini.

"Hanamaki, nice receive!"

"Nice toss!"

"Berikan padaku!"

"Iwa-chan!"

Suara-suara tersebut memenuhi ruangan, disertai suara decitan sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai.

Ya, seperti biasa mereka sedang latihan. Namun hanya para senior, karena mereka berpikir jika ini adalah kesempatan terakhir mereka untuk dapat membawa sekolah mereka menuju turnamen nasional. Jadi mereka harus berlatih ekstra keras agar dapat menyokong tim mereka lebih baik lagi.

"Oke, cukup!" Ujar sang kapten dengan agak berteriak.

Seketika suara decitan berhenti. Berganti dengan suara roda keranjang volly yang ditarik.

"Terimakasih untuk latihannya hari ini!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, malam ini ada festival kan?" Ujar Hanamaki sembari menjilati es krimnya.

Mereka berempat sedang duduk santai di depan minimarket, menikmati dinginnya es krim dan minuman yang mereka beli sepulang latihan. Kali ini Oikawa yang traktir, katanya sih sebagai reward atas latihan keras mereka selama ini.

"Iya." Balas Matsukawa dengan ekspresi datar namun dari matanya ia tampak tertarik.

"Ayo kita pergi ke festival bersama!" Kali ini Oikawa yang menyahut, tentu saja dengan nada suara (sok) manisnya, "Lalu melihat kembang api, dan aku akan menciuーaw!"

Ucapan Oikawa terputus, Iwaizumi memukul kepalanya.

"Bodoh."

"Heh, maksudku itu mencium bau takoyaki yang lezat loh! Memangnya kau memikirkan apa?" Oikawa protes.

"Hayo, kau memikirkan apa Iwaizumi? Hanamaki ikut memanas-manasi.

Si surai pink menatap Matsukawa, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Matsukawa membalas dengan mengangguk, tanda ia mengerti.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh ya? Mengaku saja." Matsukawa tersenyum sedikit.

Kerja bagus. Lihatlah muka Iwaizumi yang merah padam itu.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Iwaizumi mengelak.

Tawa ketiga pemuda pecah. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa melihat ekspresi Iwaizumi yang seperti ini. Mungkin saja ini yang terakhir sebelum mereka berpisah karena menuntut ilmu di universitas yang berbeda.

"Hei, jadi bagaimana? Ke festival apa tidak?" Iwaizumi kembali berbicara, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja!" Oikawa tampak bersemangat, sedangkan Hanamaki hanya mengacungkan jempolnya, dan Matsukawa mengangguk pelan.

"Oke, kalau begitu ayo pulang dan bersiap-siap. Sampai jumpa di festival nanti."

[BabyBoiHanamaki]

P

P

P

P

P

P

Kalian dimana?

Aku sudah sampai

Aku gamau disini sendiri seperti jomblo menyedihkan TAT

[UrDaddyMatsukawa]

Sebentar

Masih di jalan

Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau memakai yukata?

[BabyBoiHanamaki]

Oke aku tunggu di deoan gerbang

Depan

Btw, laki-laki tidak memakai yukata Issei

[BestCaptain]

WELP

BARU BANGUN

[BabyBoiHanamaki]

Parah ckck

[UrDaddyMatsukawa]

(2)

Tapi Hiro, kau cocok memakai yukata ;)

[BabyBoiHanamaki]

Aw thanks ;*

[BestCaptain]

Apa ini huh?

Dan

APA APAAN DENGAN DISPLAY NAME KALIAN

[UrDaddyMatsukawa]

Huft, Oikawa dan kekepoannya

[BabyBoiHanamaki]

(2)

Lebih baik kalian cepat datang kesini :)))))))

[UrDaddyMatsukawa]

Roger that, babe ;)

[BestCaptain]

Ngomong-ngomong, Iwa-chan dimana?

[Godzilla04]

Disini.

Baru saja sampai.

[BabyBoiHanamaki]

YES!

A

KU DI DEPAN GERBANG, KESINILAH

[Godzilla04]

Oke.

[BabyBoiHanamaki]

Lihat Issei, Iwaizumi bahkan sudah sampai

Kau? Dimana hah? @UrDaddyMatsukawa

[UrDaddyMatsukawa]

Hehe

Maaf

Aku sudab sampai kok

Sudah

[BabyBoiHanamaki]

Ya ya ya baiklah, aku tunggu

Btw aku sudah bersama Iwa

[BestCaptain]

OTW!

[BabyBoiHanamaki]

Sudah bersama Issei juga

Dadah Oikawa, kami kedalam dulu

[BestCaptain]

TUNGGUIN DONG

[BabyBoiHanamaki]

Bodo, dadah

"Jahat sekali kalian, main ninggalin!" Oikawa bersungut-sungut, sebal.

"Ya salah sendiri, telat." Balas Hanamaki enteng selagi ia mengunyah takoyakinya.

"Salahkan alarmku yang ternyata mati."

"Mencari pembelaan rupanya, Oikawa?" Matsukawa menyahut, tangannya merebut takoyaki yang sedang dipegang Hanamaki lalu memakannya.

"Issei!!" Hanamaki kesal. Lalu dengan sukses mendaratkan jitakan pada dahi sang surai hitam.

"Duh! Ya maaf, kan aku juga lapar. Lagipula kan itu masih banyak, jadi minta satu juga tidak apa-apa harusnya."

"Ya tapi kan..huh, iya deh," Hanamaki akhirnya mengalah, "Kalau begitu sini, aku suapi saja. Buka mulutmu, aaa..."

Matsukawa membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan tersebut.

"Astaga kalian berdua. Di tempat umum seperti ini masih saja.." Oikawa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Iwaizumi pun akhirnya buka suara," Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka. Ngomong-ngomong kembang apinya akan segera mulai. Lebih baik kita kesana sekarang."

"Tunggu! Kita berfoto dulu, untuk kenang-kenangan." Oikawa mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan meminta tolong pada salah satu pengunjung untuk mengambil foto mereka.

"Matsukawa cepat kunyah takoyakimu!"

"Hm!"

3

2

1

Ckrek.

Pada akhirnya mereka tidak sempat melihat kembang api dari awal. Namun tidak apa-apa, yang penting mereka bisa mendapatkan momen bersama sebelum berpisah nanti.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan musim panas tahun depan ya?"

"Belum ada gambaran."

"Yah, aku maunya sih kita bisa berkumpul lagi disini."

"Setuju."

"Ayo berjanji untuk bertemu lagi."

"Janji."

"Tentu saja, janji."

"Iya, janji."

Ini mungkin musim panas terakhir mereka di Miyagi dan Aoba Johsai, namun bukan berarti ini musim panas terakhir mereka untuk bisa berkumpul lagi.

[END]

A/N

Halo, jadi kemarin aku bikin cerita ini untuk ikut suatu event, dan aku bikin h-beberapa jam jadi maafkan kalau ceritanya agak ga jelas atau aneh. Oh iya, tadinya aku cuma mau bikin hint eh tapi malah agak bablas :'

Yasudah, terimakasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di kesempatan yang lain!


End file.
